birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Scotty Raven Jay/Tropes
Tropes associated with Scotty. * First Guy Wins: When Scotty was introduced to Code LTIB, he meets Sam Jay before all the others. Scotty ultimately ends up getting married to Sam (albeit Sam forced the marriage). This is a double subversion (as Scotty chose Beulah before getting the divorce so Sam could be satisfied). It happens again in Scotty's Danganronpa Adventures, where the first male Danganronpa character Scotty met (Korekiyo Shinguji) ends up winning his affections in the end (despite the fact Scotty preferred Kokichi Oma). Sayaka Maizono was the first Danganronpa female Scotty met (Scotty met Sayaka before he met Kiyo), but Kiyo eventually eliminated her from the love drama. * And Now You Must Marry Me: After the events of Road Trip Time, Sam's big plan was to force Scotty to marry him. His motivation was to trap Scotty into a legally binding relationship that Scotty finds repulsive to the point of committing suicide. He ultimately succeeds, though Scotty was trying to get a divorce instead of trying to commit suicide (unlike Sam's motivation). * Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace: All six times Sam tried to marry Scotty by force, Scotty was hoping for this trope to come into play and render the wedding ruined. (Dr. Mario foils the first attempt, Duncan crashes the second, Pikachu ruins the third, She-Devil already foiled the fourth before an arena event happened, and Anna intervenes in the fifth. However, as Sam did the Lovely Wedding meme for the sixth attempt, nothing can interfere, as per the meme's script.) * Foot-Dragging Divorcee : Scotty's only wish was to divorce from Sam. Sam refuses to get the divorce papers, however. That was until Scotty had a baby. * Unwanted Spouse: Scotty just cannot stand Sam's short tempers. Like "Foot-Dragging Divorcee", this trope is no longer in effect after Scotty had a baby. * Babies Make Everything Better : Scotty believes this. This trope is what ultimately makes Scotty's marriage to Sam work. * All There in the Script : Most of the time, Scotty is referred to as "Radar Overseer Scotty". His real name is "Scotty Raven" ("Scotty Raven Jay" after he gets forced to marry Sam). * Official Couple : With Sam. * Driven to Suicide: In the old days, if Sam fired Scotty, then Scotty would try to kill himself. Sam's motivation behind forcefully marrying Scotty was to trap him into a repulsive relationship, to the point of Scotty killing himself. This trope nowadays is downplayed in Scotty, only wanting to kill himself if he is separated from Sam for a long time. * Butt Monkey: Sam used to mistreat Scotty in a violent way, before he switched to love. Even with love, Sam still goes psycho on Scotty. The effect calmed down after Scotty confessed his love. * Mr. Seahorse : This trope is what Scotty had to go through in order to confess his love for Sam. Everything during pregnancy (bloated belly, weird cravings, morning sickness, labor, the birth), Scotty had to go through it all, just because he believes that babies make everything better. Scotty first suffered this on September 3, 2016 (while fighting with Sam over death rates). * Happily Married: To Sam. He used to be married to Beulah before he divorced from her on January 20, 2016. * Happy Marriage Charade: Scotty does not like Sam as a spouse, but Sam refuses to get the divorce papers. Sam threatens horrible actions if Scotty were to back down. Scotty is forced to lie to save his forced marriage. Scotty is trying to be happy on the outside, but his inner thoughts reveal otherwise. As shown in one scene during Survivor Revisited: The Aftermath, Scotty's thoughts would reveal that his wish is to divorce from Sam, only to be forced to lie once Sam himself enters the scene. * No Accounting for Taste: Scotty's forced marriage used to be this. He is forced to suffer from Sam's actions and has to stay married or else Sam will go through with horrible actions. Turns into Happily Married once Scotty confesses his love. * Starter Marriage: Scotty's marriage to Beulah Volkenburger only lasted from October 30, 2013, to January 20, 2016. Scotty's relationship with Beulah was toned down in exchange for toning up Sam's levels of torture. Then thirteen days before he was forced to marry Sam, Scotty broke up with Beulah for good. * Bi the Way : Scotty's former marriage to Beulah and his current marriage to Sam reveals that Scotty is a bisexual. Word of God can confirm that Sam and Scotty are both bi. * Babies Ever After : It took Scotty this trope to accept Sam as his lover. Three days before Sam married him by force, Scotty gave birth to twins. * Massive Numbered Siblings: Scotty already gave birth to tons of children after confessing his love for Sam. Full details can be found here. * Gay Groom in a White Tux: Scotty wears a Merrie Melodies themed dress and veil during his forced wedding with Sam. Word of Scotty says he did this because he wore nothing special during the wedding with Beulah. He never owned any wedding tuxedos. Later on, Scotty's possible wedding outfits were expanded to include more male characters. * Uke: Obvious. Scotty is a short bisexual who is a bit more vocal with his sad emotions than Sam's expressions of anger. His personality in sharp contrast to Evil Scotty is another clue. * Thirteen is Unlucky: Thirteen days after fully breaking up with Beulah (January 20 was when Scotty goes for a divorce), Scotty gets married to Sam (by force). The two months before Scotty confessed his love were HELL for Scotty. * Romantic Rain: During Road Trip Time, Scotty and his new (unwanted) boyfriend Sam were left to get soaked in the rain after the three other characters involved took umbrellas. Word of BT Productions says that they kissed in the rain. * Adaptational Sexuality: In LTIB, Scotty's marriage to Beulah means that he is hetero. This was changed to bi in BT Productions. * Het Is Ew: In-universe, Scotty has gotten so used to being Sam's husband that he HATES it when someone brings up his past with Beulah. * Homosexual Reproduction: Scotty's complex biology means that he is able to get pregnant because of Sam. Unfortunately, the consequence is that Scotty can never get a female character pregnant. * The Dulcinea Effect: Scotty went from meeting Sayaka Maizono behind the scenes of the Day 7 simulation of Christmas Countdown 2019 to vowing to protect her during the actual simulation. * Sad Bollywood Wedding: Scotty is forced to marry Sam against his own will. This trope is downplayed because the obvious signs are not there. This was averted during the wedding to Beulah. Category:Character Trope Pages Category:Trope Pages Category:TV Tropes